


Keep the Pink On, I Like It

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Marriage Proposal, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, propsal, sorry I imagine that Hana would have such a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Hana has a whole day to meet and greet her fans at a convention, only to find her number one fan in her hotel room after an exhausting day. She can't help but indulge in both of their desires. Sombra also has a surprise for her beloved.





	Keep the Pink On, I Like It

Hana sighed when the last of her fans left the booth she was currently sitting at, marker falling from her fingers as she stretched her arms behind her and over the back of her chair. She was glad the day was over, which meant that she could finally gather her stuff and return to her hotel room once they packed up their things for the night.

Her phone buzzed quietly on the table, the screen lighting up as two messages popped up, each from the same person. Hana glanced at it without opening the texts and carried on with picking up pieces of plastic and soda cans.

A few moments passed before the phone began to buzz several times, the screen showing that someone was calling her. She completely ignored it. That is until Lúcio passed by and raised his eyebrows in realization before he gave his best friend a knowing look.

"Hana, Daddy is calling you."

"Aghh! Stop looking at that and get your shit!"

The Korean girl's face was a furious shade of crimson as she answered the phone and pressed her face into her hand. "이봐, Sombra."

"Hola, mi amor. Qué estás haciendo?" It had become a usual thing for them to speak to one another in their native tongues; they wanted to learn each other's language.

"Nada. Sitting here with Lucio. We are cleaning up before we leave. I'll call you back when I get to my room. He's going to tease me about my caller ID for you."

Sombra laughed on the other line, a small snort leaving her.

"I told you to change it, babe, but okay. Talk to you later."

Before Hana could say anything else, her girlfriend hung up the phone  without an, 'I love you.' Despite being confused, she continued on with cleaning and putting stuff away.

It didn't take them long to finish up, Lucio waiting for Hana to walk her to her hotel.

"Ugh, I want to sleep in, but we have a panel at like eleven in the morning. I still need to eat something."

"I'll order pizza and have them deliver it to your room."

Hana smiled and gave Lúcio a high five as they made their way across the street. The roads were almost deserted, probably because it was past midnight, and the street lights made the area seem more calm.

"Why didn't you bring Sombra, again?" The Brazilian man asked, opening the door to the hotel lobby for Hana. She bowed before him playfully and answered his question when they got into the elevator.

"You and my moms are the only ones who know about us and if people were to find out about our relationship, there's either going to be controversy, or the pervs who will make us regret our decision to tell anyone. Plus, Sombra is supposed to be off the radar."

Lucio nodded and followed his best friend to her room. "I understand. Plus, those people who will bitch about age difference will try to ruin both of y'all's lives. Well, I'll order your pizza on my way back. Goodnight, Bunny!"

"Night, Lúci! Thank you, again!"

She shut the door and began to shrug off her jacket before she noticed something was off in her room. The t.v. was on, and the remote was now on the couch with the pillows thrown on the floor. Someone was in her room. She really hoped it was one of her moms playing a trick on her and they were really here to surprise her. They always opted out attending conventions to avoid the fans they did have. Hana understood every time.

The brunette quietly made her way over to the safe in the room to grab the gun that she put in there. When she opened the safe’s door, the gun was nowhere to be found. A small gasp left her when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. The suspect pressed it harder, gently tapping her arm with their foot, signaling her to put her hands up.

“I’ll give you whatever you want. Money, my game systems, my jewelry, anything.”

The room was quiet and Hana dared not to turn around with the gun against her head. Warm breath passed her ear before a voice floated into her mind.

“Daddy wants you to give her a welcoming kiss and hug.” A chuckle followed and the gun was pulled back and placed back in the safe.

Hana was frozen in shock when she turned around, staring at her girlfriend, and wondering what had just transpired. One minute she’s trying to figure out if she was alone, the next her lover shows up with a gun in hand.

“Fucking, Sombra! Why in the fuck would you even pull that dumb shit?!"

She hit Sombra's shoulder with both hands, face red with anger, as her girlfriend began to laugh hysterically at the reaction she received. It made her smile seeing the usually calm D.Va so upset.

"What the fuck ever. I'm gonna go shower. Maybe I'll be kind enough and let you sleep at the foot of the bed," Hana responded when the Mexican woman apologized for scaring her. She slammed the bathroom door behind her before Sombra could even open her mouth. Instead she sighed and began a small countdown in her head, knowing it would take a short moment for Hana to realize that she was getting a surprise visit. It took four seconds before she felt the small body of her girlfriend slam into her, almost knocking her over. She hurriedly placed a hand on the wall to steady herself, the other hand carefully wrapping around Hana's waist.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. I didn't know you were coming, it never crossed my mind, because of your status. How and why are you here, first of all?"

The questions were tumbling right out of the Korean girl's mouth as she pulled back to stare into vibrant violet irises. The only answer she received was a head shake and her hand being taken before she was pulled into the bathroom.

"Let me make it up to you first. Then we can talk."

* * *

Sombra wrapped her arms around Hana’s waist, reaching one hand out to grab the rag that sat on the side of the shower caddy. She lathered it in soap and began passing it along Hana’s body, down to her hip, stopping to gently massage the area. Hana sighed softly and leaned her head back against her girlfriend’s body, reaching a hand up to play with violet strands of hair.

“You should follow up on that promise.”

“Now? In the shower? Where we could slip and die?”

“Please, Sombra. I missed you.” Hana turned around and stood on her tip toes to press her lips to Sombra's, her arms crossing behind the older woman's neck to bring her closer into the kiss. Sombra gladly returned the kiss, her hands finding their way to the younger girl's waist after she tossed the rag back on the caddy.

"Tell Daddy what you need," she whispered the moment Hana pulled back from their kiss. The Korean girl chewed on her bottom lip, eyes darkening with desire as she took the Mexican girl's hands and guided them just below her breasts.

"I need you to stop playing games and just take me already."

That comment alone made the hacker growl, her nails digging into unmarred skin and she gently dragged them up, over her nipples, and up to her neck.

"Hana Song, are you sure?"

Hana nodded and next thing she knew, she was being pushed against the wall, lips hungrily finding their way across her skin. She let out a choked gasp at the pleasure that danced along her neck and collarbone. She felt the lips begin their descent to her chest before she felt teeth gently tugging at her pink buds, each getting equal amounts of attention.

Sombra kept her eyes on her girlfriend's face the whole time, watching her reaction each action she performed. She noticed the small details, the eyebrow twitch, the small hitches in her breath whenever Sombra passed a hand over her abdomen, and even the twitching of her fingers as if she itched to hold onto her. The violet haired woman stood back up and turned Hana around, slowly pushing her forward until the Korean girl was bent over, hands braced against the glass shower door.

She was about to ask what Sombra was gonna do until she felt a hand snake its way between her legs, gently petting her between her legs, while the other arm wrapped around her middle. A soft moan left Hana as a small wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Sombra smirked and bent over Hana as she begin rubbing Hana's clit with varying speeds and pressure, each gesture earning a different sound. Hana whimpered, moving her hips in attempt to get Sombra to touch her further.

"Tell me what you want, and I might give it to you, babygirl."

The younger woman sighed softly and quietly begged. "Sombra, please. I need you in-oh fuck...Daddy, yes!"

Sombra had taken the moment to swiftly slide a finger into her girlfriend, immediately curling her finger to reach the one spot that made Hana cry out. It only took a few more thrusts for Hana to quietly beg for another finger to be added, and Sombra gladly obliged.

Hana's back arched and her moans became louder as she panted and gasped at the feeling of her lover's fingers inside of her. It had been a good while since she felt like this. Sombra leaned down and bit down onto Hana's right shoulder, free hand coming to run her fingers along Hana's lips.

"You're being so good for me, Hana. You feel amazing around my fingers. I bet it feels even better for you, doesn't it, babygirl?"

"Babe...I-I'm about to cum...harder, please, Daddy!"

The older woman chuckled and gently pressed her middle and ring fingers to Hana's lips, slipping between them the moment the international star parted them. She had to bite down on them when a particularly hard thrust against her front wall almost made her scream. She was close and Sombra couldtell, so she doubled her efforts. She could almost see their reflection in the glass, barely making out the blush across Hana's face, and her eyes closed as she moaned.

It didn't take too long for Hana to go quiet before she cried out Sombra's name as waves of pleasure rocked her body. She hung her head, one hand gripping the arm around her waist, the other forming a fist against the glass; she would usually have some piece of fabric to grasp. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes with how hard her orgasm had hit her and she was glad Sombra was there to catch her when her legs gave out.

The lithe fingers running through her hair carefully brought her back to her surroundings. Sombra had moved them to sit on the floor of the bathtub while she recovered from her high.

"Conejita, are you okay? I thought you passed out for a moment there."

Hana nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She took a moment to kiss Sombra before she pulled away and giggled. "God, you are so good at that," she whispered. "Remind me to return the favor later on."

Sombra nodded and cleaned her girlfriend and herself up before she moved them out of the shower and into the bed to snuggle up and cuddle. "Te amo, mi amor."

"Saranghe, Sombra."

 

* * *

The next day was the last of the convention and Hana couldn't contain her excitement at her last panel. It was a Q&A panel mainly for her and some of her gamer friends, and Lúcio. A particular question led to an interesting series of event that involved Hana crying and the crowd cheering.

Someone had asked if Hana had a boyfriend and she didn't know how to answer. She definitely did not want to out her relationship and herself, but she also didn't want to lie. Just as she went to speak, the screen in the large conference room flickered to life, a series of 1's and 0's filled the screen. Everyone went quiet as a voice filled the room and the screen showed someone attempting to set a camera up, but it kept falling over.

Hana gasped when the person finally found a perfect angle to continue filming.

It was Sombra.

"Uh...hey, everybody. We've never met, but do not fret, I am here to introduce myself. The name is Sombra and I have an important question that will answer yours. If everyone will please take a look at Hana for a moment, you'll see her with probably a red face or a confused face, or both. Now, look back up here."

As the Sombra in the video began to explain why she was making a video, the real Sombra quietly pulled a chair up next to Hana, signaling to the crowd to keep quiet.

"Now, done with the chitchat, here is the real topic. Hana and I have been together for about two years now and I love her. She has dealt with me during our tough times and our good times. I want that to be forever. Hana, if you will please reach under your chair, you should find something there. If not, it should be right next to you." The screen went dark and the lights in the room came back on.

Hana did as she was told, completely oblivious to the Mexican woman was posing for videos and photos being taken. Hana was just beyond confused when she felt nothing, sitting up with a frown before she looked to her right then her left. When she turned her head to the left, she saw Sombra on one knee and a box open, a beautiful diamond ring sitting inside. "Hana Song, will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes!"

The crowd cheered as Sombra and Hana kissed one another and sat hand-in-hand throughout the rest of the panel.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out trombaz on Tumblr for more amazing Som.va artwork!
> 
> Made this fic in relation to the picture after I saw it. I've been itching to write some Som.va smut anyway. Also, gonna be honest, I wrote this to The City Don't Care by Leon Else. I mean, I needed some extra motivation to keep writing. Thanks, bud, for the amazing content you bring to the Som.va world.


End file.
